1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus such as a portable computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various portable computers such as notebook personal computers have recently been developed. Most of the portable computers are configured in consideration of their operability when they are used on a desk or a user's lap. All key switches of a keyboard are therefore arranged on the top surface of the housing (disclosed in, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,198,626B1).
In the above portable computers used on a desk or a user's lap, a user can operate a keyboard by touch-typing with both hands. In most portable computers such as hand-held computers, however, a user operates a keyboard while holding a computer with both hands. The user often depresses keys of the keyboard chiefly with both thumbs. In some computer key operations, a user has to depress two or more keys at once; however, it may be difficult for the user to depress the keys only with both thumbs.